


The Valentine Ball

by The_Folky_Boy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Sex (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Folky_Boy/pseuds/The_Folky_Boy
Summary: The Valentine Ball at Hogwarts is approaching...





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This story was come up with on a role play chat on Harry Potter Amino, the roles were as follows:  
> Alivia Malfoy - Alivia Malfoy (creator of chat)  
> John - Zagreus Sits Inside Your Heads  
> Ginny Weasley - Vega Malfoy  
> Raven Weasley - Raven Weasley  
> Sage - Vega Malfoy
> 
> (I would have added these in co-creators, but it only lets me put people on this website as co creators)

John was lying on his bed on that Saturday afternoon, wondering who to ask to the Valentine ball that was on Friday evening. He had crushes on both Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley but didn’t know which one to ask or if he’d have the courage to do it.

In the end, he decided to ask Ginny. He may have had more feelings for Luna, but everyone around the school knew her as a weirdo. John knew that he was probably weirder, but in a way that wasn’t as easily shown. He didn’t want it shown or even guessed at by him going with Luna.

He walked to the Great Hall but couldn’t see Ginny at the Gryffindor table. The problem with him being in Hufflepuff was that it was harder for him to see Ginny or Luna. He went down to the lake to see if she was there.

John arrived at the lake, and Ginny was there with Fred and George. ‘This could get embarrassing,’ he thought, ‘I don’t want Fred and George to know I’m asking Ginny to the ball.’

“Thanks for the skiving snack boxes. That got me out of double History of Magic,” John told them.  
“No problem,’ John said, looking at him. Ginny said hi, John returned it, and then said he used to like History at his primary school.

John soon realised that Fred and George weren’t going to go away. They were soon splashing each other with water, so he took his chance and asked,  
“Ginny, can I have a word?”  
“Sure.” Ginny replied, and John lead her out of earshot of the twins.  
“Ginny,” he said nervously, “I was wondering if … if you would like to go to the ball with me?”  
“I would love to go to the ball with you, John.” she said, smiling.  
“Really?” John gasped, “but I thought you fancied Harry?”  
“No, that’s just what people think.”  
“I haven’t actually been to a wizard ball before,” John admitted to Ginny, “are they much different to muggle balls?”  
“Not really, they’re mostly the same.”

John was overjoyed that Ginny had agreed to go with him, and after saying bye, walked happily back to his common room. Then he looked at his phone (Dumbledore had somehow made it work despite all the magic in the air). He saw that none of his muggle friends had replied to his messages. His emotions were mixed: happy that Ginny had agreed to go to the ball; guilty that he hadn’t asked Luna; worried that some of his Hogwarts friends were starting to think he was weird; and sad that his muggle friends were ignoring him.

The next day, John tried to phone his best friend (Ivy) but it went straight to voicemail. That meant she was in a lecture at uni, as her phone was on at all other times. That made his stress out, as he really needed to talk to someone. He tried to find Alivia, as she seemed the most sympathetic and understanding person at Hogwarts.

Raven Weasley was at the lake. She sighed, ‘if only I wasn’t a blood traitor, she thought, putting air quotes around the ‘blood traitor’.

Alivia was in the Great Hall, having breakfast. John saw her. He didn’t feel like breakfast. To be honest, he never felt like breakfast, but especially today. He waited outside for Alivia to come.

Raven decided to head back inside. She transformed into a fox, and walked in. She looked for a quiet spot to turn back to her normal self. She thought she found one, and changed back, but didn’t notice John.  
“What did you just do?” John asked  
“I, uh,” she sighed, “well, to put it bluntly, I’m an Animagus…”  
“What’s an Animagus?” John asked, “Sorry if that sound like a stupid question, but I’m muggle born.”  
“Oh, it’s where you can turn into an animal…” she sighed, “What house are you in?”  
“Hufflepuff,” he replied, “and you?”  
“Gryffindor,” then she paused, “with my 4 brothers and 1 sister.”  
“5 siblings!” John exclaimed  
“Oh, no. They’re just the ones who haven’t left yet.”  
“Wait, so hoe many do you have?”  
“Hm…” she said, starting to count on her fingers, “seven. 6 boys and 1 girl, 2 including me.”  
“Is one of them Ginny Weasley?” John asked, recognising her red hair.  
“Yes! You know her?”  
“Know her? She’s going to the Valentine’s ball with me.”  
“Well at least she’s got a date.” Raven sighed.  
“How are you doing on that front?”  
“Nobody likes me…” she sighed and looked away, “because of my eyes, basically.”  
“I like you,” John replied.  
“No…I mean no one likes me enough to ask me out or something…”  
“My advice is asking someone who likes you as a friend. You can choose whether or not to take that advice, though, my advice is usually rubbish.”  
“And…I have no friends…”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“No, it’s the truth, well, except my brothers…they’re horrible at advice.”  
“I’m your friend. I would ask you to the ball, but I’m already going with Ginny.”  
“Yeah…”

John had just noticed that Alivia had come out of the hall. He needed to speak to her.  
“I’ll talk to you later,” John told Raven, “but I really do need to talk to Alivia now.”  
“Yeah…ok…I’ll see you around, just look for a fox!” She then transformed and scampered off to the lake.  
“Alivia, can I talk to you?” John asked.  
“Course.” Alivia replied.  
“It will probably bore you to death, but I need to speak to someone.”  
“Ok, go on.”  
“Ok. Basically, my who life is a big mess at the moment. Ginny is going to the ball with me, but I feel guilty about not asking Luna or Raven, sad that all of my muggle friends are ignoring me and worried that people here start to think I’m weird. I am weird, but I don’t want people thinking I am.”  
“It doesn’t matter if people think you’re strange! People think I’m strange and I don’t care, just be you and don’t worry about not asking the other girls out, Ginny seems good for you.”  
“I don’t know…” John replied, “Ginny would have easily got another date, but I’m not sure about Luna and Raven. And you know how people treat Luna, just because she’s odd, and I really don’t want people to treat me like that.”  
“Ok, you’re annoying me now. So you’re saying you won’t go out with Luna because the way people treat you, she 100% wouldn’t date you then. Anyway people aren’t gonna treat you like that. And who cares if they do? Cause Luna doesn’t care.” And she stormed off.

John was left alone. That wasn’t what he meant. He didn’t mean that that was the reason why he wasn’t dating Luna, he meant he didn’t want people to treat him like they currently do Luna, and they would probably do that whether he dated Luna or not. He tried ringing Ivy again, but she was still in the lecture. He didn’t blame Alivia for walking away. Ivy wouldn’t have, but she is one of the only people in the world who wouldn’t have stormed off at a comment like that. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. He seemed to be upsetting everyone today. He didn’t usually cry, but a single tear rolled down his check.

Raven had gone to the lake and transformed back but didn’t notice Sage. Sage looked and Raven and said,  
“Hello!”  
“Hi,” began Raven, “Did you see that?”  
“Yeah, but it’s fine.”  
“It’s just that I’m not a registered Animagus yet so, you know how it is. What are you doing?”  
Sage then turned into a black wolf. Raven then turned back into her fox. They both howled and then turned back into humans.  
“Sage?” Raven asked.  
“Yes Raven?”  
“Do you…have a date to the dance thing?” she asked quietly.  
“Erm, no,” Sage blushed, “do you?”  
“No…”  
“Then do you want to be my date to the ball?”  
“Er, yeah, ok then...” she said, “you’re…you’re the only one not to call me a blood traitor…”  
“I – I am?”  
“Well, apart from one boy earlier, but he was muggle born.”

Sage blushed and kissed Raven. Raven blushed a darker red and kissed back.

John thought about what to do next. He couldn’t sit there crying all day. Part of him wanted to explain to Alivia what he meant, part of him wanted to look for Ginny and part of him wanted to look for Raven.

The ball came. John escorted Ginny in, and then Raven found Sage waiting for her.   
“Wow, you look…gorgeous” Raven said to Sage.  
“Thanks,” said Sage, blushing, “you look gorgeous to.”  
“Thanks.”

“Ginny, would you like to dance,” John asked.  
“Yes.” said Ginny.

“Sage, do you know how to dance?” Raven asked, “Because I don’t.”  
“Nor do I.”

John spun Ginny round the room. He found that he could barely look at Ginny in the eye without going red. He fancied her so much but couldn’t bring himself to tell her.

“I mean, we could just sit down and talk or something, or we could ditch this and do something else.” Raven said.  
“Whatever you want to do.”  
“Hmmm,” Raven pondered, and transformed into her Animagus form, quickly followed by Sage.

John then noticed that Raven wasn’t there anymore. He had wanted to get a dance with her…

Raven signalled Sage to follow her and walked towards John. Sage followed, and they retransformed behind John.  
“What the…” John started.  
“Raven?” Ginny said.

Then John remembered: Raven was an Animagus.  
“John, I told you to look for a fo, oh never mind. Ginny don’t tell anyone, ok. I’m not registered.”  
“Would you like to dance, Raven?” John asked.  
“Well…actually, this is my date, Sage.”  
“Hi, Sage.”  
“Hello John.”  
“Why does having a date stop you dancing with me?”  
“We were gonna go to the lake, do you guys wanna come?”  
“Ok.” Ginny and John said together.  
John felt another mix of emotions as they left the ball. Happy because he was with friends, but sad because the ball was the thing that would be most like his favourite hobby that he was going to get at Hogwarts, so he didn’t want to leave.

The four of them sat at the lake and Raven watched the reflection of the moon in the water. John looked across at Raven. He now felt silly and confused. He longed for Raven to kiss him, but knew she couldn’t, as they each had their own dates and, whilst he admired Raven, he still fancied her sister.

Sage sat next to Raven and took her hand. Raven blushed and shot floating balls of light out of her wand. Raven leant over and kissed Sage.

John couldn’t believe how much his loyalty wandered. He fancied Ginny so much, and, when dancing with her just half an hour ago, could barely look at her without blushing, but now he was wishing he could kiss Raven, Ginny’s sister.

Then, when Raven kissed Sage, he let out a sigh. If only he hadn’t asked Ginny to the ball, then he would have asked Raven when he first met her, she wouldn’t have started fancying Sage and he would be the one she was kissing now.

Raven yawned and put her head on Sage’s shoulder. It was all too much for John. He started to cry. He didn’t usually cry, but this was the second time this week.  
“After tonight, I’m sleeping for – John?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s wrong?” Raven said, taking here head off Sage’s shoulder.  
“Nothing…” John said, not very convincingly.  
“Well, there is…”  
“No, there isn’t,” he began, but soon gave in, “all right, but please don’t hate me when I’m done. My life has been stupid recently, my muggle friends seem to be ignoring me, I offended Alivia and haven’t had a chance to make up yet, asking Ginny to the ball meant I couldn’t ask you when you first met me, when you said you had no friends, you’ve just kissed Sage, and I fancy both you and Ginny.”


	2. Who Fancies Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alivia Malfoy - Alivia Malfoy (creator of chat)  
> John - Zagreus Sits Inside Your Heads  
> Ginny Weasley - Vega Malfoy  
> Raven Weasley - Raven Weasley  
> Sage - Vega Malfoy
> 
> (I would have added these in co-creators, but it only lets me put people on this website as co creators).
> 
> If the ending (everything after *spoilers* John getting knocked out seems weaker than the rest of it, it is because the others wanted to start a new role play so I had to end it myself.

Raven froze, she didn’t hate him, she just couldn’t handle what he had said.  
“S-Sage…can we go please?” she asked now feeling really awkward. Sage nodded.  
“I’m sorry.” John said.

Like Raven, Ginny didn’t hate him, but she was kinda hurt, although she didn’t show it. Raven stood up and took the lights away with her wand.

“Ginny,” John said, “Ginny, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Ginny said, and she leant in to kiss him. John was surprised, and then started kissing back. Then, the pulled apart. Now his muggle ‘friends’ were ignoring him, and Raven had just gone away, Ginny was probably the only friend he had at this point.  
“Ginny, do you want to go back in for the end of the ball?”  
“Ok.”

Raven stayed silent until she and Sage got to Gryffindor tower. They started to walk up the stairs, and Raven could finally take in what John had said, and tears started to roll silently down her face. Sage hugged her. Raven hugged her back, wiped her face and said,  
“Let’s just get back to the common room.”  
“Alright, and don’t cry.” Then, they kissed.

John and Ginny went back in and he led her into a very easy waltz that was commonly done at folk dances. This was what he was worried about, if anyone had been to a ceilidh in their life, they would recognise this and know that he was a folkee. Not that being a folkee was a bad thing, but he did get teased about it at his primary school for it, especially morris dancing.  
“Ginny?” John began.  
“Yes?”  
“When you go back to Gryffindor Tower, can you tell Raven that I want to see her tomorrow please. And if she’s gone to bed, can you tell her tomorrow. Please will you do it, Ginny?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks.” John said, “oh, and if she says no, leave it there. Don’t try to force her.” The waltz ended, and John and Ginny kissed.  
“I don’t deserve this, Ginny.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“No, I don’t,” John said, “Goodnight, Ginny, and please tell Raven what I said. And, I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but I really am, sorry.”

Raven and Sage sat down in the common room, and Raven put her head on Sage’s shoulder, and she eventually fell asleep, and started to snore. Sage giggled at that, and Raven woke up from the giggling.  
“S-Sage,” Raven began.  
“Yes?”  
“Will you…I want…can you,” she stuttered, trying to get the words out, “Will you…will you be my girlfriend…”  
“Yes, I will,” Sage replied, and they kissed. Raven then carried her off bridal style to bed, lay next to her, put her arm over her, and said, “you’re not moving until tomorrow.”

John just lay on his bed. Today had been both the best and worst day of his life, but the cons outweighed the pros. Ginny may have kissed him, but he had made Raven upset, and he’d rather have both Ginny and Raven as friends than one of them snogging him and the other one hating him.

The next day, John was waiting outside Gryffindor tower, hoping desperately that Raven would come and speak to him.

Raven woke up, put her necklace on and grabbed her wand and left. Then she saw John.  
“Oh, it’s…it’s you…”

John stood up, and said,  
“Raven, please, I get if you don’t want to talk, but please…”  
“W-what is it?” she sighed.  
“The whole truth is the reason I’m scared people find out I’m weird is that I’m a folkee. I go to folk festivals and my whole life was built around the folk world. Then, my friends from there started to ignore me. My friends here were all I had, and, I don’t know, I just, loved you and Ginny so much.”

Then, Sage walked out of Gryffindor tower.  
“Sorry, John,” said Raven, “Look, I’ll…see you around, I’ve got to…go with Sage…”  
“K, see ya.”

And Sage and Raven went to the Great Hall. John decided to skip breakfast again and walked away to his common room.

John was walking to the Hufflepuff Common Room, when he saw Draco and Alivia Malfoy walking along. He didn’t want to face Alivia as he hadn’t made up with her after last week, and definitely didn’t want to face Draco. He changed paths and went towards the lake.

When he got there, he leant against a tree. He wanted to see Ginny and wanted to speak to Raven some more as he didn’t have a chance to say all he wanted to. But he also respected her wanting some space.

Raven and Sage had had breakfast and were going to Hogsmeade with Ginny. Then, Raven stopped,  
“Should we ask John?” she said  
“If you want.” Sage replied.

John was sitting at the lake, waiting for something, anything, to happen, when Sage, Raven and Ginny arrived. They asked if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with them, and he nodded gloomily. Raven and Sage turned into their Animagus forms and ran on ahead. John was a fast walker but couldn’t keep up with them. Finally, Sage and Raven stopped, allowing Ginny and John to catch up.  
“Sage…” John began. Sage just looked at him, still in her Animagus form. “What, like, blood type are you?” Sage transformed to say pureblood, but then turned back. “Seems like you are the only 3 pure bloods who are prepared to hang out with a muggle born.”  
“Well, there are a few others,” Raven said, after turning back into human form, “all of my family gets called ‘blood traitors’, most of Sage’s family hate muggle borns, but a few, including her, are also considered ‘blood traitors’. Oh, and if anyone calls you a Mudblood, tell me please…”  
“What’s a Mudblood?”  
“I…uh…a rude name for muggle borns,” she sighed.  
“What will you do?” John asked. Raven muttered something under her breath, before saying,  
“Come on, Sage, someone’s going to see you.” Sage then turned back into human form. “Well, I know where I’m going,” Raven said, “Zonkos and then the Shrieking Shack!”  
“Same!” said Sage and Ginny.

John had been longing to ask Raven something since he saw her kissing Sage the night before but didn’t get a chance when he spoke to her this morning and didn’t really want to bring up the subject if the rest of them didn’t.  
“Wanna come with, John?” Raven asked.  
“What? Oh, yeah, sure.”

When they arrived, John hung back. He had loved the joke shop when he went before but wasn’t sure if he could face the crowds just now. Raven realised that John had stopped.  
“Are you alright? You seem nervous.” She said to him.  
“I’m fine,” he murmured, and then walked forward towards them and the shop.

Raven, Sage and Ginny rushed round the shop like excited children, but John just hung in a corner. He was looking out of the window. He knew the shop sold love potions but was looking out of the window to avoid looking at them, as that might tempt him to use it.

Raven, Sage and Ginny had bought what they wanted, and came back.  
“Are you getting anything John?” Raven asked.  
“No.” John said simply.  
“Ok, Shrieking Shack now?” Raven asked, “But we’ll have to go to the whomping willow, it’s the only easy way in.”  
“Whomping Willow? Easy?” John said.  
“Yeah,” Raven laughed, “It’s super easy.

Raven and Sage transformed and ran off, John and Ginny walked behind. Sage touched the knot in the tree and it froze. Raven signalled for the others to follow her. She then threw herself on the bed and said,  
“Home sweet home, I guess!” Sage was still in her Animagus form and jumped on the bed next to Raven.

John sat in a corner, looked at his phone and sighed.  
“How do you like my third home, John?”  
“It’s better than the name suggests,” he said. He was almost crying again. Raven propped herself up on her elbows,  
“Ok, stop lying,” she said, “and tell us what’s wrong.”  
“Ok, this time it’s something different from outside Zonkos. Now, my muggle folkee friends aren’t responding to my messages. They haven’t for over a week. When I was at my primary school, I hated the people there and my folkee friends were the ones I could go to and rely on the be there. Now, they’re just ignoring me…”  
“Maybe they’re jealous of you becoming a wizard.”  
“They don’t know,” John said, “no one knows apart from my parents and sister.”  
“Oh…”  
“And there’s something else as well…”  
“What?”  
“Raven, can I talk to you, alone?”  
“Hang on,” Raven said to Sage, got up and went downstairs to John. “Ok, what do you want to tell me?”  
“Look, I’m gonna end up boring you to death, Raven, but here goes. First off, thank you for, so it seems, not hating me. Second, sorry about what I said last night, this morning, and for what I’m about to ask you…” Raven looked confused at the last part. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want, but, if I hadn’t asked Ginny to the ball, and asked you when I first met you, and then spent time with you, would you have still fancied Sage, fancied no one or fancied me…”

John hoped that he hadn’t done it this time, though I felt that I might have. Raven stayed silent.  
“Sorry,” said John again, “No answer?”  
“I don’t…I…I can’t…”  
“Ok. And sorry, again.”  
“Its…its fine.” She said. Both of them were fighting back tears.

They walked upstairs, and Raven went in and lay next to Sage. John looked at the three of them. He didn’t deserve them as friends. He turned, went down the stairs, and tried to run away. Unfortunately, the tree had come back to life, and hit his head as he tried to leave, knocking him out.

Soon, Raven noticed that John wasn’t there.  
“John left, should we go after him?” Sage turned back into a human, and said,  
“Sure.”

They stood up, walked down the stairs and saw him on the ground.  
“Oh my god!” Raven said, pressed the knot and dragged him out of the way.

Eventually, John came round, and saw Raven, Sage and Ginny looking over him. Ginny hugged him.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“You left after we spoke,” Raven replied, “we came to look for you when we realised you had gone, and saw you lying under the whomping willow. You had probably been knocked out.”  
“Let’s get him back to the castle,” said Ginny.  
“But where will we go?” Raven asked, “If we talk in the library, someone will hear we went to Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack when we weren’t allowed, and we can’t go to a common room cause he’s in a different house to us.”  
“I know where we can go,” said Sage, and started leading them towards the Room of Requirement.

Once they were there, they sat down on bean bags. Sage and Ginny started playing cards, and Raven went up to John.  
“Can we talk?” she asked.  
“Yeah, sure,” John replied. Raven cast ‘muffliato’ on Sage and Ginny so they wouldn’t hear.  
“You’ve been saying sorry a lot recently, I figured it was my turn now,” she began.  
“What for?”  
“For making you run away earlier, and not realising how you felt about me. But can you please learn to live with it. After thinking about it, I probably wouldn’t have fancied Sage if you asked me to the ball, as I only spent time with her as I was going to the ball with her, but I don’t know whether I would have fancied you or not. But now, I don’t just fancy Sage, I love her. Please, learn to bear us. Ask Ginny out, and then stay friends with us. I won’t blame you for still feeling sad about it, but don’t let it conquer your life.”

So that’s what happened. John and Ginny started dating, Sage and Raven continued to, and, whilst he still admired Raven, John was more than happy with Ginny and was happy to stay friends with them.


End file.
